


Swimming in Dirt

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [9]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Ella knows her friends, F/F, Kristen is gay for Naomi, Liz Banks just wants to get filming done, The interviews don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: When she looked at [her], a hundred thoughts ran through her head, but the only thing she could manage to do was smile.--- Emma Blake***Kristen watches as Naomi fluffs out her hair, sweat making it damp, and she can’t help but let out the tiniest sound at the thought of it being damp with seat for another reason. Ella shoots her a look from the driver’s seat, but Kristen shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair to hide her blush.“Are you serious?” Ella whispers as the camera focuses on Naomi. The two of them are also far away enough to converse before Liz yells action and they have to snap back into focus. “Now? In that?”
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Naomi Scott/Kristen Stewart
Series: Angelic Poly [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Swimming in Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Usual RPF disclaimers: none of this is real. No disrespect is meant, so suspend reality.
> 
> Naomi is happily married to Jordan Spence (I really love them together) and Kristen is dating Dylan Meyer. This fic is not intended disrespect, it's just for fun!
> 
> I am also completely disregarding the fact that Naomi's allergic to dogs and Kristen has one (or a few, I don't know).

“Alright, ladies, we’ve got to focus,” Liz calls from behind the camera. Kristen feels Ella settle in the car next to her, can see Naomi standing near the plane, which she obviously won’t actually be flying. Kristen can see her itching at the collar of her character’s blue flight suit. They’ve been at this for only a little while, but the California sun beats down on them relentlessly. Ella’s wearing her own light cargo pants paired with a tight black crop top. Like Kristen, she’s wearing an unbuttoned loose shirt. However, Kristen’s got her comfy pair of whitewashed jean shorts and one of her own sporty-casual bras that she knows will show in the film with the wind. It’s much better and she doesn’t envy Naomi at all with her heavy outfit. She loves how much freedom Liz allows them, with their characters and their clothes and just the whole creative process, while still able to show the world her vision.

Naomi nods and slaps the helmet under her arm. They work through the scene from the beginning, filming the actual pilot landing the plane, pretending to struggle with it at the beginning until smoothly exiting the camera’s view. There’s a quick setup where Elena comes out of the side door of the plane, and then they have to get a shot of Sabina and Jane driving up in a badass topless Jeep. The airstrip feels rocky and Kristen’s slightly worried that she’s going to fall out when she turns around and talks to Naomi’s character.

“Okay, remember, your characters haven’t seen each other in months,” Liz says as the camera people reposition.

Kristen watches as Naomi fluffs out her hair, sweat making it damp, and she can’t help but let out the tiniest sound at the thought of it being damp with seat for another reason. Ella shoots her a look from the driver’s seat, but Kristen shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair to hide her blush.

“Are you serious?” Ella whispers as the camera focuses on Naomi. The two of them are also far away enough to converse before Liz yells action and they have to snap back into focus. “Now? In that?”

“I can’t help it,” Kristen whines as she slaps Ella’s arm. “Liz could put her in a paper bag and she’d still be the hottest person here.” 

“Well, that’s rude. I’m slightly offended.”

“I mean, you’re hot too and I’d definitely tap that, but--”

Ella rests her hand on Kristen’s shoulder, a loving look her face before she pulls her glasses down, but says nothing. Kristen knows Ella understands exactly what's going on because they've had plenty of late-night talks. The sun shines on her bronze skin and Kristen pulls her palm into her hand, making the taller woman drive with one hand while she opens her palm, traces the lines there.

Kristen loses herself in Ella’s smile and traces the lines on her palms like roads, familiar and as sure as a heartbeat, something she’s done before when she’s nervous or stressed. She tried it with Naomi, but the other girl just giggled and made Kristen’s heart almost beat out of her chest. Especially because she was doing it in that sexy red corset dress. Kristen remembers having to excuse herself before she did something stupid. Like kiss Naomi or confess her feelings.

“Thanks, Nay! Now we’re going to get the girls’ reunion.” Kristen fades back in as the older blonde puts on her directing hat. She’s wearing thin tartan pants and a royal blue t-shirt with Emily Dickenson’s poem about death printed on the front. “Pretend you haven’t seen each other in forever. Forget the cameras are here but don’t forget your lines. We only have this plane for another two hours and I want to get this part done so we can wrap it.”

Kristen circles her hand in front of her face and closing it, getting into full actor mode. Ella smooths down the few flyaways and revs the engine. Kristen settles herself in and Liz shouts, “ACTION!”

Naomi opens the door and shouts “woooooo!” with a huge megawatt smile on her face.

They go through the next jumble of lines which, in the script, says to just act very excited to be together again and excited Elena landed the plane.

“I did it!” Naomi shouts as she stomps down the metal steps of the plane.

“There she is!” Kristen says as she rushes at Naomi for a big hug. And Ella joins them and they’re all just babbling at each other in character, a cacophony of sounds. It’s just a great time and Ella adds something that’s muffled and not related to their characters at all and it makes them laugh. Naomi tangles her fingers with Kristen’s, leaning against her slightly as they walk towards the Jeep, Ella in tow. 

“I did it!” Naomi repeats, as if speechless. Kristen watches the way her smile lights up her eyes and there’s this little seed growing in the pit of her stomach as she helps Naomi into the car. 

“Dude, of course you did,” Kristen remembers her line as Ella drives away, the car rumbling down the airstrip. It’s bumpy and she has to hold on. “We weren’t worried.” She pauses when Naomi laughs because everything goes out of her head but that sound, until Ella knocks her elbow against her thigh and she chuckles. “Okay, we were a little worried.”

Naomi shoves the helmet next to her and undoes the top of her flight suit, exhaling. Kristen watches the rise and fall of her chest before Ella, again, reminds her that the scene isn’t over.

And _fuck_ her line. She remembers watching Naomi shove at least three mints into her mouth before she started shooting the scene. _‘I don’t want you to smell my breath and actually be disgusted. I’d feel so bad,_ ’ she’d said, making Kristen laugh and lean her head against Naomi’s cheek, secretly inhaling the scent of her shampoo, some kind of fruity apple scent and an underlying smell of all different kinds of cooking spices. Kristen knows Naomi can cook, has seen her and Ella jamming in her kitchen, making curry and pastries and all different sorts of combos. Her kitchen actually looks like a kitchen now, too, instead of just somewhere she microwaves food and throws her takeout. The two of them have been staying with her during their California filming. It’s at a mansion right outside LA and she has an extra guest room and a couch. However, Naomi, big heart that she has, wouldn’t let Kristen take the couch while giving up her own bed and now she can say she’s shared a bed with Naomi Scott and, no, she doesn’t know how she survived it.

Kristen shakes her head and gives off a nervous laugh to try and hide how much her hand shakes. Naomi meets her eyes and gives her a soft smile, waiting for her to make “Sabina’s” move.

“Oh, c'mere,” she says as she sits up, turns around while leaning on the back of the seat, and grabs Naomi’s wrist in a gentle hold, pulling her close. “Let me smell your breath.”

They’ve done this take a few times, for different camera angles, but it still freaks her out every time. Getting this close to Naomi. The car rattles under her and, as she’s leaning forward, suddenly Ella goes over a huge bump and Kristen falls forward. Her hand, the one not holding Naomi’s wrist, lands in between Naomi’s legs against the leather of the seat. The brunette makes an odd noise and Kristen finally realizes the reason she can’t breathe.

There’s soft lips pressed against hers and the subtlest taste of vanilla and she pulls away to find Naomi staring at her with wide eyes.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” Kristen scrambles to sit up, licking her lips-- a nervous habit of hers-- and she can taste Naomi on her lips. Just from that accidental brush of lips. “I’m so sorry, Nay.”

Kristen swings around and buries her head in her hands, feeling the blush crawl from her cheeks and down her collarbone. Ella’s laugh echoes as she continues to drive.

“Let’s take it from your line, Kristen,” Liz calls from behind the camera, putting her glasses up in her hair. “Reset for camera, guys. Different angles. _Let me smell your breath_.” Kristen, wary, turns around and sits up. She won’t meet Naomi’s eyes… but then there’s gentle fingers around her wrist. She meets beautiful brown eyes, like new earth just after it rains, like hot chocolate on a cold day. They’re warm and soft and understanding and Kristen wants to melt. Without words, she feels reassured and she grabs Naomi’s wrist, just like in the last shot.

“Let me smell your breath,” Kristen says, but she’s not sure if it comes out as normal or husky, but Naomi leans forward anyway, just like last time. And, just like last time, as Kristen’s about to pull away and say her line to Ella, she rolls over another pothole or something. Ella’s an asshole and Kristen wants to strangle her.

Kristen’s not ready for this second bump, although she should be. Ella’s a little shit and she knows all about Kristen’s crush on Naomi, teases her whenever Naomi’s not at Kristen’s apartment. And now she’s using the car as a weapon against her.

“Shit!” Kristen shouts as she becomes fully unbalanced and slides down between the seats. She tumbles ass over teakettle and lands in Naomi’s lap. The brunette yelps and Ella swings the car around to face Liz. She opens the door and hops out, sliding her sunglasses up into her hair, and meets the smirking director, who’s shaking her head at them.

“K?” Naomi’s voice comes from below her and she scrambles up, swearing, until she finds herself comfortably situated in the brunette’s lap.

“Hi,” Kristen whispers, her voice husky. “I’m so sorry I keep falling all over you. It’s just… Ella…”

Naomi places her finger to Kristen’s lips as she begins to word-vomit apologies. Kristen takes Naomi’s hand and presses her lips to the back of it. It’s a familiar gesture, one she’s done many times before when they’re hanging out on the couch and Naomi’s hand find hers, or when they’re settling in to Kristen’s bed-- Ella said many times before she couldn’t share because she kicks in her sleep and Naomi refuses to kick her out of her own room-- and Naomi sleepily grabs for her hand to cuddle like a stuffed animal.

“You’re so cute.”

"Am not!"

Naomi snickers and Kristen scowls, but it turns into a chuckle as Naomi leans back in the seat. Kristen goes to move off of the brunette, but Naomi shakes her head. She brings Kristen's arms around her neck and she knows she's not burning up from the sun.

Kristen wants to kiss her again. A real kiss this time, not just an accidental brush of lips. She rests her thumbs on either side of Naomi's neck, brushing them back and forth across soft skin. She can feel every swallow, every breath, every pulse of her heart. Kristen swallows when she sees Naomi's eyes, amber in the bright California sunlight, turn to a dark chocolate as they focus on her. 

_How the hell am I supposed to get through the rest of filming_ and _the press tour?_ Kristen thinks as she struggles to reign in the gay. God, everyone's going to know about her crush the size of Texas on the brunette.

"You're adorable, " Naomi says in a whisper as she leans forward to nuzzle their noses together. Eskamo kisses are her weakness and, when Naomi gives her one, she almost melts into the other woman.

Her eyes flutter shut and she jolts again when soft lips press against hers, somehow familiar yet like a dream she's been reaching for but can't quite grasp. Naomi's fingers wrap around Kristen's wrists, but don't pull her hands away. Kirsten can feel her with all of her senses. She tastes like vanilla sugar cookies and smells like spices and feels like a goddess and, fuck, why haven't they been doing this the whole time? Naomi feels like someone's Kristen's known all her life without knowing her.

It feels like Kristen is home. 

Naomi's eyes flutter open as she pulls away and she brushes their noses again, as if to keep the contact without starving them of oxygen. The brunette brings one hand up and runs it through the wind-tousled bleached strands and Kristen has to choke back a purr.

"Can we reset for the scene or do you two want to be alone?"

Kristen almost falls over the side of the car and groans, holding her side, as Liz pops up out of fucking _nowhere_. "What the fuck, Liz?" Kristen shouts.

The blonde director chuckles and Ella's loud laugh echoes from behind her.

"Sorry, babe, but you guys messed up the shot, so we have to do it again." Liz wags her finger at them like a disappointed-but-not-surprised mom. "We know you've been thirsting for months now but, like I said, we only have a limited time with this plane and we want to get all the shots in."

"And then we can go back to Kristen's and you can make out all you want," Ella says as she climbs back into the car.

Kristen gives them both the finger, which just gets a laugh from the other women instead of yelled at like she's used to on other movies. It's that freedom to be unabashedly herself that makes her turn back to Naomi and, cradling her face in one hand, press their lips together. Ella's sitting in the front seat and she can feel the camera pointed at them and Liz saying something that's drowned out by Naomi's tiny noises against her mouth.

* * *

The rest of the shoot goes by in the blink of an eye. It's so hard not to kiss Naomi when they do that tiny part of the scene and Liz gives her a nod once they finish and she leans over the seat to kiss the brunette. They haven't talked about what this is between them, but Naomi seems to reciprocate her affections, even offering her own through a gentle touch or a soft sigh.

Ella slings her arms around Kristen and Naomi as they head off the airstrip towards Kristen's 959 Mustang. Ella slides into the back and kicks up her long legs between the seat, nudging Kristen's side when she gets into the driver's seat. Naomi chuckles at Kristen's little yelp-swear combo, her nose wrinkling in a way that kind of makes Kristen want to tell Ella to find another ride home so she can make out with Naomi in the backseat like they're back in high school.

She doesn't say anything as she pulls out of the spot and heads back into LA traffic, but she can't help but smile when Naomi tangles their fingers together on top of the gear shaft.

Naomi turns on the radio and they're suddenly doing an impromptu sing-along. Ella trying to match the notes, Naomi actually able to hit them, and Kristen joining in when she knows the song at the top of her lungs, completely missing all the notes. It's so loud and nonsensical and the best time she's had in a long time with cast members. She's heard stories of Naomi having the best time with her costars on the Power Rangers movie and even with Mena on Aladdin. It's nice to finally experience it for herself, even though doing Twilight brought her friends.

Surprisingly, the traffic on the way to her apartment is minimal and she only has to honk five times instead of twenty. Must be her lucky day. Ella jumps out of the car and grabs Kristen’s keys from her, heading up to her apartment without looking back. Okay, so maybe Kristen won’t kill the tall woman in her sleep tonight for the fuckery she pulled with that car.

She looks over at Naomi, who’s giving her a soft smile. “We should talk,” the brunette says and Kristen nods. They head inside to see Ella gathering up her wallet, dressed in leggings and an athletic top.

“Going somewhere?” Kristen asks.

“For a run,” Ella responds as she slips into her sneakers. “Also, you have no food in this house? How the fuck did you survive without us?”

Naomi snorts and Kristen nudges her in the ribs. “Takeout is a thing, guys.” She shrugs. “But home cooked meals are nice. Maybe I should hire a chef.”

Ella snorts and heads out, shouting “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” over her shoulder in a way that implies that they’re definitely going to do some of that stuff. Kristen knows she’s thought about that stuff, especially with Naomi curled up next to her, sharing the same space, but she also wants to take this slow. See where it goes.

Naomi takes her hand as soon as the door closes and drags her out to the small patio. There’s a chaise lounge in one corner and a beat up old table next to it with some plastic chairs. A few dying plants sit scattered around the side, brown leaves clumped under them. Naomi’s been trying to resurrect them, but it seems to be no use.

She stands awkwardly near the sliding glass door as Naomi takes a seat on the lounge, Kristen picking at the edge of her jean shorts. A breeze gently ruffles Naomi’s hair and she reaches up to brush it back. The sun, slightly weaker in the spring, still beats down because this is LA in the middle of a drought, and it lights up Naomi like she’s got a halo around her. She’s beautiful, even sweaty from wearing that heavy flight suit, and Kristen just wants to kiss her again and again and again until they fuse together like Sapphire and Ruby into Garnet.

Naomi holds out one hand and Kristen slips from where’s she’s almost glued herself to the sliding door. Kristen sits down next to Naomi but not close enough for them to be pressing together.

It’s hard to remember what remember exactly what they talked about between the moment they begin and the moment Naomi cups her cheek and kisses her. It’s as if every synapses in her brain detaches, except the ones she needs to experience the other woman with all of her senses, which doesn’t leave much room for anything else.

She can feel their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip until Naomi twists so that they’re facing each other. The brunette cups her cheek like she's try to hold on to a butterfly and it reminds Kristen of the first time they met. She couldn't help herself from touching the beautiful woman and was so embarrassed afterwards. Naomi has since reassured her that the moment makes perfect sense now that they know each other.

Naomi pulls away until they're just breathing in the same space, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked. Kristen finds herself swimming in an ocean of chocolate, which is hella cliche and she hates the thought as it flies through her mind. But looking into Naomi's eyes isn't like swimming in dirt and her brain isn't fully functional right now, because those are the only two things she can relate to brown. God, why isn’t her brain working right now?

But Naomi gives her a peck on the lips. Kristen hums into the feeling as Naomi does it again and again and again until Kristen’s body wakes up and she tries to chase those lips. However, she might be a little too enthusiastic, because she presses her hand to Naomi’s stomach and knocks the two of them over until Naomi’s splayed out on the chaise and Kristen’s on top of her, but askew, almost falling off the side.

Naomi laughs, a loud laugh that Kristen can actually feel against her hand when she stedies herself with a hand on her stomach. She responds with her own snort, burying her face in Naomi’s neck and it feels like trying to fit a puzzle piece just in the right place. The brunette twists her fingers into Kristen’s short hair, cradling the back of her neck.

Somehow, this feels better than kissing. Just laughing and existing with each other. Naomi shifts until she’s leaning against the back of the chaise lounge and Kristen follows, sighing as she settles into her. The sunlight feels good against her back and Naomi feels warm against her front and she could fall asleep right here. Like a cat, Ella calls her whenever she finds the one beam of sunlight in the room and refuses to leave. Well, now she’s got her own little ray of sunshine and… what the fuck, what is making think all these cliche thing. She glares at Naomi’s neck because she doesn’t want to glare at her straight on. Because it’s definitely Naomi’s fault that all of these thoughts are flitting through the only part of her brain that’s still active.

“Do you want to go back inside? Start on dinner?” Naomi asks as she shifts, Kristen pressing closer. “Or stay out here for a little longer.

Kristen shakes her head against the side of the brunette’s neck, tan skin against her lips, a soft pulse just above. “Ella’s turn,” she mumbles, sleepy and warm. Her body feels sluggish in a way it does after a long catnap or after she lands an adrenaline-inducing stunt perfectly after failing so many times.

“She went to get the groceries, so it’s only fair we make dinner.” Naomi goes to get up, but Kristen makes her body go completely limp and the brunette grunts. “K…” She trails off into a soft huff, but relents and wraps her arms around Kristen, resting her chin on her forehead.

“I don’t wanna get up…” Kristen mumbles, lips moving against Naomi’s neck with every word. “You’re comfy.”

Naomi’s laugh rumbles through Kristen as she reaches up to scratch her scalp with her nails.

* * *

After Ella comes back from her run, takes a shower, and puts all the perishables in the fridge, she finds Kristen tracing the lines on Naomi’s hand . It’s quiet and she leans against the sliding glass door, a huge smile on her face. The brunette’s eyes are closed as she’s probably sleeping, because Kristen’s tracing could put anyone into a relaxed state. It’s definitely been good for her right after she gets to play with all of the fun weapons or just finished a fight scene.

She watches as Kristen’s head starts to settle on Naomi’s collarbone before jerking up. It happens again a few times before she settles again and doesn’t move, like a newborn puppy or kitten. It's absolutely adorable and Ella's heart grows three sizes at the sight. Her fist curls up against Naomi’s flowery red top, bunching it so that the bottom slides up to reveal her stomach. Kristen’s tracing slows to a stop and her breathing evens out.

Ella shakes her head as she closes the door and pulls her hair into a ponytail as she makes her way into Kristen’s kitchen. It used to be a mess, but she and Naomi have taken control of the shorter woman’s chaos and now it functions just as well as it should. Shes starts on dinner, keeping an eye on the clock.

* * *

Eventually the sun begins to set and she hears the sound of the glass door opening and she looks up from stir-fry she’s got going. Naomi walks over with sleepy eyes and wraps her arms around Ella from behind. She’s clingy when she’s sleepy and Ella chuckles when she tries to rest her head on Ella’s shoulder but it doesn’t work because she’s so tall, even without heels, so Naomi puts her forehead between her shoulder blades.

“Where’s K?” Ella asks.

“Still sleein’,” Naomi responds in a thick British accent. “I couldn’t wake her. She’s too cute.”

Ella rolls her eyes and chuckles. “You’re both really cute. OTP, right here.” She turns around, Naomi stepping away so she can move about, and Ella makes a frame with her fingers. Naomi laughs and her nose crinkles, shaking her head and blushing.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Kristen slurs as she stumbles into the room, wiping at the sleep from under her glasses. Naomi opens her arms and she goes over, snuggles into her, fitting her face into her neck like she’s the only puzzle piece of Naomi left to fit.

“I honestly can’t with you two,” Ella says as she waves her spatula at them. 

Kristen blushes and buries her face further into Naomi while the brunette just chuckles and scritches her nails through her short hair for a moment. It feels nice, Ella thinks, to hang out with her best friends in such a calm and relaxed environment. To watch them fall in such a slow and simple way. It feels like being in uni, living in a flat with your best friends, and just doing normal things.

Ella watches as Naomi leads a still sleepy Kristen-- it takes her a little while any time she falls asleep to wake up-- to the couch. It’s a beat up old thing that looks like Kristen got it at a thrift store, but it gives the place even more charm, more of a uni flat feel. There’s no table to eat on, so Ella brings the bowls of rice and stir fry over. Kristen's laying on the couch with her head in Naomi's lap, talking about some kind of scene she's really excited to see once the movie comes out. Ella hands Naomi the food and then sits in a nicer looking leather chair adjacent to the couch.

It's such a nice relxaed night and Ella secretly wishes this could have been her life. Meeting her best friends in uni, watching them get together, probably by some freak accident knowing Kristen, and just living without fame. But then she remembers that this movie, her life, brought her to these amazing women she'll be able to call her friends for the rest of her life.

She watches as Naomi feeds Kristen little tidbits from her fork when the shorter woman refuses to sit up like a normal human. She listens as they talk to each other in hushed whispers when there's a lull in the conversation between the three of them. And she smiles when Kristen eventually sits up to take all of their empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Do I need to put my headphones in?" Ella asks Naomi once Kristen's gone.

The brunette blushes from the roots of her hair all the way down to the edge of her shirt. "Ella!" Naomi reaches over and smacks her on the arm, the taller woman chuckling. When Kristen comes back and asks what they're laughing about, Ella answers before Naomi can cover her mouth. She gets the exact same nonverbal response from Kristen, except this one with an added "fuck you" at the end.

God, she's going to love being able to tease them now that they've finally at least acknowledged their feelings for each other.

She wouldn't be a good best friend if she didn't tease them.

**Author's Note:**

> God, they're so fucking soft. I never went into this fandom intending to write about the actors, just their characters. But, like Ocean's 8 made me write Candy fics, I couldn't help myself. And these two interacting in literally every interview.... fueled this fic.
> 
> I am just living in the trashcan and invite you to join me for the duration of this fic.
> 
> I'd like to thank the wonderful people on the Good Morning, Charlie discord for the inspiration and the motivation (aka the kicking of my ass).
> 
> Join the chaos here: https://discord.gg/ZxFTnms


End file.
